


Fancy Dress

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: The boys are dressing up...





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Chel. 
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).
    
    
    An appreciative Hello, sailor! followed by a wolf-whistle, greeted Hutch as he stood at the door. Dressed in a ships Captains uniform, he looked resplendent in white.
    
    Hutch despaired at the sight before him. Starsky, why are you dressed like that? Were supposed to be going out!
    
    Im ready! Do ya think I dress like a stripper for entertainment? Maybe dance around like Mannys girls; tassles on? 
    
    Of course not! I thought you would have dressed like, oh, I dont know  maybe a pirate or something. Its supposed be a nautical theme.
    
    Oh! I thought Francine said naughty girl' theme.


End file.
